Una noche de cita
by ShaiJones
Summary: Este es un fic de alguna de las próximas citas de noche de Shamy, este es mi primer fic asi que estoy un poco nerviosa, espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Ellos estaban en su regular noche de cita, esta vez estaban en el departamento de Sheldon, ellos estaban solos, sus amigos estaban en el departamento de Penny.

Ellos estaban abrazados. Ellos estaban viendo un documental de koalas.

-Son adorables. -Dijo Sheldon con su típica cara de koalas y empezaba a jugar con el pelo de Amy.

-Lo se. -Fue lo único que pudo decir Amy con los ojos cerrados abrazando mas fuerte a Sheldon mientras disfrutaba sus caricias.

-¿Amy?- Dijo Sheldon volteando a ver a su novia.

-¿Si? -Pregunto intrigada su novia.

-Estaba pensando, en noche de cita... y uhm... estamos solos... creo que podriam...

Sheldon fue interrumpido por los labios de Amy junto a los de el, por unos minutos sus labios solos estaban juntos, a ambos les gustaba el beso hasta que Sheldon pudo sentir la lengua de Amy intentando entrar a su boca. En ese momento Sheldon se puso rigido, estaba tan quieto que parecía muerto. Amy preocupada pensaba "¿Me habré pasado de la raya?" ella sabia que el estaba trabajando duro para poder tener un contacto físico con ella y ella solo había tomado la ventaja de esto y lo hecho todo a perder.

Ella estuvo a punto de romper el beso, hasta que se dio cuenta que el físico al lado de ella se ponía mas cómodo y le correspondía el beso. Estuvieron besándose así por unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que Sheldon reacciono en que Amy estaba ahora acostada en el sillón y el arriba de ella, al darse cuenta de esto el quiso parar, pero una parte de el no lo dejaba alejarse del cuerpo de su novia.

Cuanto mas intentaba resistirse, cuanto mas cerca de ella estaba. No podía controlarlo, y eso lo volvía loco. De un momento a otro se encontró tirando el suéter de Amy en la otra punta de la habitación.

Amy estaba en el paraíso, tenia un Sheldon fuera de control y que la deseaba, eso nadie podría negarlo, se le notaba a su "Pequeño amigo" muy despierto y con ansias de verla.

Al darse cuenta de las inexpertas manos de Sheldon por encima de su camisa, navegando su cuerpo ella soltó un involuntario "Hoo" en la boca de su novio, que al parecer escuchar eso le dio mas confianza con lo que estaba haciendo, así que empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Sus manos temblaban así que necesito la ayuda de su novia. Esto a ella le pareció muy tierno de el, así que subió sus manos de su camisa hacia el pelo de su novio y comenzó a masajearle la cabeza.

En unos movimientos desesperados por sacarle la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de su novia, se la termino arrancando. Rompiéndole los ultimos tres botones.

-¡Sheldon! ¡Me debes tres botones! - Dijo Amy con un tono un poco enojada.

-Lo siento. -Dijo el con un tono de genuino arrepentimiento, y saliendo de encima de ella. Amy al darse cuenta de que el no iba a seguir pensó algo rápido para que no se vaya.

-No te preocupes, después podemos buscarlos y en mi departamento los puedo coser. - Se apresuro a decir ella con una pequeña sonrisa y con la voz mas tierna que consigio mientras agarraba el cuello de su novio, impidiendo que se levante. Sheldon dudo un momento entre darse una ducha o quedarse con su novia.

Lo único que cubría el pecho de Amy era un sosten de animal print gris. Después de unos momentos decidió quedarse con ella, así que volvió a recostarse encima de ella pero esta vez besando su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían el borde del sostén provocandole pequeños gemidos a Amy.

Ellos siguieron así hasta que escucharon una voz gritar desde el marco de la puerta. Amos se dieron vuelta y vieron a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta.

-Así que si tiene genitales. -Le susurro Howard a Raj, este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Íbamos a comprar helado para nosotros y unas galletas para Leonard. -Dijo Penny mientras que trataba de borrar la escena de su mente.

-No queremos nada, gracias. -Dijo Sheldon todavia encima de Amy.

-Esta bien. -Dijo Leonard intentando sacar a sus amigos del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Amy se levanto del sillón.

-¿Que haces? -Pregunto Sheldon queriendo que ella se vuelva a acostar.

-Creo que mejor me voy. -Dijo Amy con la cara roja por la vergüenza.-De verdad, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al trabajo.

-Pero...-Dijo el sentado en su lugar mientras que veía como su novia buscaba su ropa en el piso del departamento.

-Me gustaría quedarme pero de verdad me tengo que ir.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso a su novio. -Podemos continuar esto la próxima vez.

Con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en como seria la próxima vez, el hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza afirmando lo que Amy a dicho.

-¿Sheldon?-Dijo Amy en la puerta a punto de irse.

-¿Si?

-Me debes tres botones.

Y con eso Amy se marcho.

**Holis, espero que les alla gustado este mini fic, lo empeze a escribir hoy en la escuela en medio de un examen (si desapruebo es porque solo podia pensar en esto y termine entregando en blanco xD) bueno, espero que les guste y si, tengo una obcesion Shamy xD los amo son hermosos, bueno mmm... no se que decir, es la primera vez que hago esto.**

**Comenten, pongan en favoritos y...**

**VIVA SHAMY(?**

**-Shaileen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Amy no podía creer lo que había pasado. Todavía no podía creer que alguien la deseara. Todavía no podía creer que Sheldon la deseara. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Hola Amy... - Dijeron las rubias alargando mucho las palabras y acercándose sigilosamente hacia Amy después de cerrar la puerta.

-No... - Dijo la neurobiologa corriendo hacia la otra punta del laboratorio. -Estoy trabajando, ¿No podemos dejar es para otro di...?

-¿Sheldon y tu tuvieron sexo? -Pregunto la joven aspirante a actriz.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos. -Dijo la pequeña microbiolga arrepentida.

-De verdad, ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?

-No, ahora responde mi pregunta.

-No, no tuvimos coito.- Dijo Amy en un suspiro.- Aunque, si no hubieran entrado, probablemente mi respuesta seria diferente.

-De verdad lo siento.- Dijeron las rubias al mismo tiempo.

-No hay problema. -Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Igualmente... ¿¡QUE PASO!?- Pregunto Bernadette.

-Bueno, estábamos abrazados viendo un documental de koalas, y el me pregunto si podiamos besarnos...

-¿¡EL TE PREGUNTO QUE!?

Penny corrió al lado de Amy agarrándole la cara, examinando si ella estaba mintiendo. Bernadette se acerco a ellas arrodillándose a su lado.

-Si, el pregunto de besarnos. De un momento a otro, terminamos acostados en el sillón. El prácticamente me arranco la ropa. Por cierto, me debe tres botones. Y luego llegaron ustedes.

-¿Como que te debe tres botones?- Pregunto Bernadette con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban, así que al no poder desabrocharme la camisa, decidió arrancarla.

-WOW.- Fue lo único que las rubias pudieron responder.

-Lo se, y adivinen que, cuando le dije que me tenia que ir casi me ruega para que me quede. -Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Okey, dado a la hora que es, ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras? -Pregunto Penny.

-Me encantaría, solo déjenme terminar de sacarle este tumor al cerebro.

Y con eso Penny corrió hacia el baño a vomitar.

* * *

-No puedo creer que de verdad tengas genitales. -Dijo Howard una vez que los cuatro amigos se sentaron en su mesa.

-Ya déjalo, el pequeño Shelly esta alcanzando la pubertad. -Dijo Leonard con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Por ejemplo, de que Raj sigue sin novia, la inestable relación de Leonard y Penny o de que Howard quiere tener hijos pero Bernadette no. -Dijo Sheldon intentando de incomodar a sus compañeros tanto como ellos hacen con el.

Todos lo miraron con caras atónitas.

-Hey viejo, yo no dije nada. Pero ya que me molestaste, me toca a mi. ¿Fue romántico? -Pregunto Raj.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Igualmente no paso nada.

-Claro que no... ¿Fue sucio? - Pregunto Howard

-Ya déjenlo, de verdad. Yo fui al departamento mas tarde y estaba solo. -Dijo Leonard tratando de sacar a su amigo del aprieto.- Aparte, yo tengo que soportarlo después.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Van a continuarlo? -Pregunto Raj

-No lo se, y si lo continuáramos no entiendo por que tendrías que saber.

Y con eso, Sheldon se levanto de la mesa aun con su comida y se fue a su habitación en el sótano.

**Hola :) hay algunas persona que me pidieron que continué este fic así que decidí continuarlo, aparte de que es divertido escribirlo. Perdonen por mis errores de ortografía, soy un desastre, pero intento. Bueno, ultima cosita, esto es para responderle a ****Maitexup**** no, el examen que desaprobé fue historia, igual solo es un uno y todavia falta mucho para que termin****en las clases así que voy a intentar mejorar la nota (Nunca fui mala en la escuela, no se que me pasa) Por cierto, ****quiero que sepan que quiero hacer mas largos los capítulos, pero no se que escribir, así que para escribir algo que no me guste, prefiero dejar los capítulos cortos.**

**-Shaileen**


End file.
